Spear of the Spirit
by Awesomeness Anime
Summary: We all know about Atem/Yami's past but what about Yugi. I mean what made him so shy and friendly and why does he look like Atem. Also how did Tea and Yugi first become friends? Find Out! -Sorry- I'm trying to get the main facts/chapters in first so please excuse the chapters being a little short. -Vaseshipping-
1. Prologue

I don't know where to begin...I guess at the beginning. My name is Yugi Motto and I'm or was very short for being a teenager and I used to be a very um...odd...um...boy. . You see I lived with my grandpa and mother, you see my father wasn't around due to his job and is still very busy. So for me, my male role model was a 3000 yr old pharaoh and we used to save the world together. For us we were more than friends to me he was more of a father. We would NEVER be apart and me and him would fight side by side against the Shadow Games. It wasn't until about ten years ago when he went back to Ancient Egypt that we stopped saving the world...well except once about six months after he left but that's another story... Oh...and to tell you the truth much has change besides that...

Tea and I are dating, ever since Tea graduated from her dance college in the U.S. Oh...I almost forgot... you see... Tristan now working at his fathers shop is now dating Serenity; although I'm not to sure that Joey and Duke are happy about it. Oh man...Joey and Duke have been watching those two like a hawk. Atleast Joey is more laid back about it with Tristian than with Duke due to the fact that he trusts Tristan more he does Duke. Anyways...um..Joey and Mai are well... still aren't on the same path yet. Although Joey's dueling skills have been improving since he's now a professional duelist. Duke now has gotten his dice game so popular now that his game might be in a competition with duel monsters.

Oh...also...now the CEO of KC Mokuba has made the company more family friendly after Seto committed suicide during the whole Dark Side of Dimensions. What else... oh yeah... Pegasus now married, has two twin girls Angel and Sandy who to him are his prized jewels. The Hawkins however do come over to visit my Gramps time to time with Rebecca showing off her new boyfriend named Fix when I'm visiting Gramps. What else?...oh yeah I almost forgot Leon and his brother's company had trouble trying to get their reputation back after the tournament but, after a while they finally are making a name for themselves and a good one at that. Lastly there's the Ishtar family...to tell you the truth I haven't heard from them since the pharaoh left. Although I have heard that Marik was on a road trip in the US with his motorcycle. As for me I'm in my last year of college and trying to get my PHD in Egyptology and in Game Design and I've moved into my own apartment.


	2. Long Time No See

"Come on Joey we're going to be late!" yelled Tea,Tristian and I trying to get Joey to come out the house. "Listen you guys, I'm sick and I need to stay home today." said Joey yelling outside his window. "Well if you are truly sick I will tell the kid your dueling that you forfeit the match."said Tea. " OH...UM...WAIT..UM..A SEC..I'M COMING DOWN!" yelled Joey having his head out the window. " Hey Yug, what's with the new outfit." yelled Joey leaning over the window. " It's for a play." I yelled. " Never mind Yugi get your butt moving!" screamed Tea with her fists in the air.

" Hey Yug, what is the play about anyways?" asked Tristian walking with everyone to school. " It's about a mummy and a kingdom." I answered walking down the street. As I answered I stopped to see Tea and Joey looking down of what I said. " Huh...why are you depressed ?' I asked shrugging. " Well...it's...just that when you said mummy it short of reminded us of Atem." said Tea looking down to the ground.

" Hey I know it's been a while since Atem left, but he would want us to move on." I answered looking at everyone. " Your right Yugi lets go on a high note." replied Tea

"Well, tell us more about the play Yug." said Joey walking with his arms around me." " It's about a prince who's kingdom is in trouble and is betrayed by his own servant." I replied walking towards the campus. "Well I need to head to class, sorry I will have to miss your battle Joey" I said walking up the stairs " It's alright Yug there's always next time" replied Joey with Tristian and the others waving their hands goodbye.

Before class I went to my locker and started to daydream about my past with Tea. I remember when we first met; her family invited our whole family over for dinner. They lived in a huge palace that what seemed to be made of gold but wasn't. They had all sorts of pets. I remember...As I snapped out of it I left my locker and headed to class. As I was talking to a fan the professor came in and we had to stop talking.

" Welcome students to period one history...we have a new student with us today his name is Amam...Did I get that right?" asked Mrs Tuk writing his name on the board. I stared in shock, seeing what could be, but was my old friend and brother. Like me, he looks very much like Atem but instead of the red and black spiky hair; he has brown short hair. " Amam...if you would, please take your seat and we will begin the class." said Mrs. Tuk heading to her desk to get ready for todays lesson.

As Amam kept walking down the row I kept staring at him in shock. I mean he was suppose to be going his job and..."Hey, how's it hanging?" he said walking up to me "AMAM...!?...WHAT?!" I said in confusion. " MR MOTTO YOU CAN HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TALKING TO THE NEW STUDENT...AT LUNCH!" said Mrs. Tuk slamming her book down.

It wasn't until I was in the cafe that me an Amam really talked. I haven't seen him for many years. It was long before me and Atem were friends and was when the last time we've saw each other. We were only kids me and him, we would stay up all night playing duel monsters. I remember he would try to cheat and I scold him for it. He was how ever very good at duel monsters. He would always jump up and down when he would win and I would yell grandpas name just so he could stop boasting. Right when he would stop jumping up and down he would tackle me to the ground and we would horse play until grandpa or mom would come in and break us up. We were the best of friends me and him and we were brothers as well, I remember how envious he got when I was flirting with Tea for the first time. Us three were sleeping over at Tea's palace at the time and all we would do was pull on Tea's arm to see who would play with her first..."Yugi...Yugi...HEY YUGI! Your daydreaming again!" "Ow...um...sorry" I said thinking to myself. " Ow.. what were you thinking about?" Amam replied eating his sandwich."Before I answer you have to answer my question" I said sipping my coffee. " Alright what?" he replied. " Why are you wearing your Egyptian clothing here and why are you here?" I asked with curiosity. " Well I don't like to change my looks for this country so I'm gonna be myself. As for me being here and not guarding the item and my kingdom well that's what I wanted to speak to you about."


	3. Mana's Story

Well it's been a few months since Atem left us. Seto is now pharaoh and now holds the millennium puzzle. He is expecting a daughter with his new wife Khonsu who now holds the _Millennium rod_ . Isis is still part of the Royal Guard but has been promoted. Nanu who is a childhood friend of Isis is now the keeper of the millennium eye. Alim who was a friend of Shada's now holds the millennium key. Karim who was in possession of the millennium scale now belongs to his younger brother Aker. As for me I took over my masters job and I've been keeping a dark secret from everyone and now I'm heading to the doctors to confirm my theory.

"Mana, where is our new pharaoh?" Isis asked crossing her arms at Mana. " I don't know, I was told to just stay in the throne room." "By whom..." Isis turned to see a tall figure walking towards her. " By me.." said Seto putting his arms on Mana's shoulders while heading to the throne. "Umm...pharaoh if it's too much to ask, I was hoping to take the day off." " When do you plan to take off" said Seto sitting on his throne. " I hope to take off as soon as possible" " Why do you need to take off" said Isis looking at Mana with concern. " I need to see a doctor for something, please don't worry about it I'll be fine." " wait what about the palace doctor? how about seeing him?" said Isis. I looked at Isis and told her that I was seeing a special doctor for special reason" Isis looked at me in curiosity and she asked about why it's so special. I relied and told her that it's a personal matter" Pharaoh looked at me a said " Alright then, when do you want to take off." said Seto crossing his legs while signalling for the guards to send someone over to deliver his meal. " I would like to start tomorrow." " Alright then Mana you may leave for your break." " Thank you my pharaoh."

I remember heading into my chambers and thinking about what the doctor would say. The more I thought about it the more stressful I became. It took me awhile but I finally fell asleep and the new day would begin. The next day as I walked into the doctor office I was greeted by a very talkative doctor.

" Ahh...so your Mana..." said Thii as she was getting ready to tell me about my test. " You've been drinking melon milk have you not?" " Yes doctor and I've been smearing the new oil all over my chest as well." "Hum...let me check your blood vessels." "Yes Thii" " Have you been sick on the melon milk I gave you?" Why yes, and trust me you don't want all the details." "Alright let me see..." " What is it?" " Looking at your tests and what you've just said it looks like your having a baby." "SAY WHAT!" I said in bewilderment. As such I didn't know what or how to feel. I wasn't sure to feel happiness, sadness, traumatized or what but I did know that I would have to hide this from the pharaoh and the others. If they found out that Atem and I were a thing who knows what would happen! As well I can't get my child or the others in my family affair with the sacred items as well.

Weeks turned into months as with all new mothers I too became big. With my belly getting bigger, I decided to make special medication that would hide my belly and any other side effects of having the baby. The pharaoh and on the other hand were a little concerned after a while since my doctors appointment. I ensured them that I was alright and it was just a little something I had to do. After a while when the time came to have the baby. I decide with the doctors permission, to have the baby out of the city so no one would know about it.

"AAAAHHHHHHH...NOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHH!" screamed Mana while having trouble breathing. " COME ON! AAAAAHHH!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. " GET MY BABY OUT!" " HOLD ON MANA I CAN SEE THE HEAD!" "IT'S...A..." "AAAAAHHHHHH!"A...BOY!" screamed the nurse. "WHAAAA! WHAAA!" " It must be healthy if he's crying.""So whats his name?" Am..AM! OHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH! I screamed trying to catch my breath. All I could do was scream so loud that I started to have a sore mouth. My legs started to become paralyzed and all I could hear was "It's another boy...TWIN BOYS!" said the nurse hold both of my sons. " Mana you must rest" said the other nurse giving me medicine for my legs. I stared at my two son and all I wanted to do was hold them and see the beautiful smiles. "So who's the other little guys name Mana?" said the nurse handing me the babies. "The first born will be named Amam and the other..." I stopped and stared at my second born to see a spitting image of Atem! I looked at him with his eyes and hair. While his brother had brown hair, my second born had the same colored hair as their father's. He even had his eye colors...as his older brother has their fathers shaped eyes. "His name will be Amentemha which means gentleman because his father was a gentleman.

As time went on it got harder and harder in keeping the children a secret. I didn't want to raise any suspicion so for about a month I had a nanny take care of them while I was working. Even so, it was getting harder for me to be a mom and be a guardian at the same time. So, I decided to take my children to a place were they would be safe and so the secret of the sacred items would be remain hidden.

My mistress your children are a fine but must you leave." said Nofre-ari . "My dear and my most loyal friend you have helped me protect them from letting the guardians know about them. I thank you for that, but I must be going for it's been a month since their birth and I can't keep my secret a secret for much longer." I said to my closest and my most faithful friend. As we were talking I was getting all of my children's things together.

" I will send my children away to a place that's safe and peaceful. " What do you mean Mana?" " My father always said that if I had children that they would be chosen by the items to stop Heishin." I said getting ready to leave. " I remember working with your father and helping him and the guardians find safe places to keep the items" Yeah and my father, brother and I thank you for that." Alright see ya, I'll tell the pharaoh and the court that your just camping, if your too long." Nofre-ari replied waving good bye in tears "Thanks"

As soon as I left home all I could do was think about my past and what Atem never knew about me. I stared at my children holding them close as my servant was staring my chariot to our destination. I wondered about my family and our heritage.

-Flashback-

"DAD! WOULD YOU PLEEEASE TELL ME THE STORY OF OUR HERITAGE AGAIN!" I said to my father, jumping up and down the bed. "Mana! Please sit down and get under the covers before I tell you our story " replied my father getting me to relax by rubbing my back. " Father please tell me the story" I said laying down on my bed with my head on the pillow gazing in my father's eyes with wonder.

Long ago, in a far off land there was a horrible drought. Everything was gone, the plants and water were all gone and all the animals were dieing off one by one until your grandfather found a way to stop the plague. He found a way to create items that would heal the land and restore everything that was once was. Although unlike the millennium items these items were stronger and much more powerful then the millennium items for each item had the power of seven millennium items and more. After the restoration of the land, fearing the power of the Sacred Items were too powerful, your grandfather hide the items where no one would find them and misuse the items for their own self-gain. To this day our family guards the items with our very lives and in secret. Although there was a man who did try to get the items but that's a different story for another day.

-Flashback Ends-

I remember my father telling me that my brother was chosen to be a guardian. I remember when I asked my father about being a guardian. He told me that he was chosen due to the fact the the royal family doesn't know about him and that a guardian is to live in secret. I never did find out they have to live in secret as well didn't find out about Heishin until I got older.


	4. Ancient Egypt

"Alright but..." I said to Amam finish up my lunch. " Hey Ament..." " DON'T CALL ME THAT MY NAME IS YUGI! YOU HERE ME! YUGI!" I yelled trying to get my point across. " Yugi I'm sorry all I wanted to ask was whats with the Egyptian outfit your wearing yourself?" I turned to Amam and said " "It's for a play" He turned looked at me with a smirk on his face...and started laughing. " YOU...HAHAHA!" " HEY DON'T LAUGH!" I said getting up from my seat and leaving the cafe. "Yugi, how long are you going to hang on to the past?" said Amam putting his hand on my shoulder. "uh...well, I guess it's been a while hasn't." I said under my breath looking at the floor. " Let by gones be bye gones." Amam said embracing me. "Hey why are you here anyway aren't you suppose to be guarding one of the sacred?..." "Yugi there is something you need to know" I looked at Amam's face and it didn't look like good news. As soon as he said that he grabbed my arm and we started heading to the Middle Kingdom museum down 6 blocks from the college.

It took awhile but Tea caught up and boy she was mad. She started yelling and complaining about me skipping college until she saw Amam in front of me. She looked at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes and she knew something was up. As we headed into the museum we were greeted by Talibah. "It's been awhile my friends." Talibah was a guardian or still is of the sword of the spirit and she has been for many years she is much like Ishizu with her cleverness and the way she acts. "Ament...please forgive me but.." " Talibah just call me Ament if you don't want to call me Yugi." I said greeting her while we were heading in the Waset exhibit.

"Ament...there has been some activity down in the sacred tombs." said Talibah escorting me and everyone else to the Waset exhibit. "What kind of activity?" I said walking down to the basement of the exhibit. "Well...the sacred items have been glowing according to what the Madji had said. They have claimed that someone has stolen the breastplates of rightousness as well..." "WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" said Amem jaw dropped. " Let me guess Heishian is back." I said rolling my eyes with my arms crossed. "Hey, you don't think he might try to get the other Sacred Items as well do you?" replied Tea in uncertainty. "That is why you must go and head back to your homeland" "But... how do I get there? You and my brother have the power to head back home but Tea and I lost that power staying here too long." Yugi replied "Listen you Ament what I'm about to tell you is very difficult and I need the tablet of the laws also know as the Luxor tablet in order to do it. " Talibah, where is the tablet?" replied Tea "It's some where in theses boxes." said Talibah turning on the lights.

As soon as we went through box after box for 4 hrs, we finally opened the last box and what seemed to be hyroglific hand writing on it was actually the tablet itself. Just like the Pharoah's tablet this tablet had three creatures on it but they weren't the same creatures. They were more powerful than the others.

( flashback)

"AMENT...GO! WE WILL HOLD THEM OFF! NOW GO!" "BUT LUXOR!" THERE IS NO TIME TO ARGUE JUST GO! BEFORE IT'S TO LAT...!AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

(flashback over)

"LUXOR!" Yugi, wake up! WAKE UP! yelled Tea having my head in her lap. " "WHA...T HAPPENED?" I said in a slightly unconscious state. " You passed out after you started to read the Luxor tablet." replied Amem giving me some of his bottled water. " Hey do you think you will be making this trip?" replied Tea rubbing my forehead with her lips. " Yeah I will be fine" I said kissing Tea back while trying to get up. " Ok... then get into a circle and concentrate on where you wanna go."said Talibah as we were gathering around the tablet. " Ok, Ox and Pip will meet you guys there."replied Talibah "Then what?" asked Tea as a gust of wind started blowing on us. " Then have to see if the items are safe." yelled Talibah. As soon as Tea said that we were in the Ancient Egypt.


End file.
